Marvel's Avengers Assemble: The Monster Kid of Manhattan
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: A crossover between Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Godzilla, featuring Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid. Takes place during the events of Ultron Revolution. Note: Princess Blight and her family won't be including in the story cause Falcon's last name is Wilson and I don't wanna cause any confusion.
1. Chapter 1: Monster Kid

(It was a regular day in New York City when J. Jonah Jameson is doing a report about a new hero)

Jameson: Attention New York, it appears that the city's got a new vigilante and he's a younger underage kid named Max Stewart, who likes to call himself Monster Kid. Apparently, he was exposed to an unknown chemical on international television due to a battle between the Avengers and a supervillain named the Gold Vulture. However, you know what I think? There's a chance that he will join forces with that wall crawling menace Spider-Man! I can't believe they're allowing this kid to be a hero!

(At the Stewart Mansion, Max and his family are watching Jameson's report in the living room)

Mary: (crosses her arms) Does he always criticize every superhero in New York?

Harold: Probably, mostly he trash talks about Spider-Man, no matter how many times he's helped the city.

Daisy: I like Spider-Man.

Megan: Oh, everyone in Midtown High has been asking questions about Max and his powers. Peter, MJ, Harry, Flash, Ava, Sam, Luke and Danny.

Dennis: Yeah and remember when you tried to destroy the Avengers?

Max: I didn't mean to do that. The G-Energy Compound warped my brain a little, but I'm fine thanks to Iron Man.

Jameson: The Daily Bugle also has footage of Monster Kid beating up the Wrecking Crew.

(A screen shows a recording of the Wrecking Crew wreaking havoc on the streets of Manhattan as the Avengers get ready to stop the Wrecking Crew)

Iron Man: Alright Avengers, let's take out Wrecking Crew before they lay a path of destruction. Cap...

Falcon: Uh, Tony.

(The Avengers see Max flying down and lands near the Wrecking Crew)

Max: Hey, you guys!

(The Wrecking Crew turn their attention to Max)

Max: Why don't you pick on a new hero?

Wrecker: Well, well, well, look what we have here?

(The Wrecking Crew approach Max)

Piledriver: We got some kid trying to be a hero.

(The Avengers get ready to fight)

Hawkeye: What are you doing kid? Go!

Max: No.

Falcon: What?

Captain America: Look Max, stay away from the Wrecking Crew!

Max: I think I can take these guys.

Wrecker: Really, is that so?

(Max smiles when he is about to punch Wrecker in the stomach and throws him onto Piledriver. As Thunderball swings his wrecking ball at Max, the latter grabs it, pulls the chain as the camera zooms in to the Avengers, who are shocked to see four construction themed supervillains getting beat up by a young 10 year-old kid)

Black Widow: Okay, this is unexpected.

(Jameson pauses the footage)

Jameson: See that New York, even a young kid can do a much better job defeating supervillains than the Avengers and their wall-crawling menace Spider-Man.

(The scene cuts to the inside of Avengers Tower as the Avengers are in the living room, watching Jameson's report)

Jameson: Some superhero fans online says that Max Stewart aka Monster Kid can take on the Avengers.

Hawkeye: (crosses his arms) As if.

Hulk: Yeah, no little kid's gonna be a better smasher than me.

Falcon: Well, he did just took down the entire Wrecking Crew.

Thor: Indeed, almost as strong as the Captain or me.

Tony: I hate is admitted it, I'm impressed.

Captain America: He might have powers, but he could lead himself into danger.

Black Widow: He'll get himself killed unless one of us could Max.

Captain America: Did Dr. Stewart created a serum that could cure him?

Tony: Unfortunately, me, Mr. Fantastic and Harold were unable to create one due to his DNA molecules evolving so fast. Hate to say it, but the kid's going to remain being a monster shapeshifter for the rest of his life.

Hawkeye: Seriously?

Tony: Yeah Hawkeye, I'm serious about it.

Falcon: According to Dr. Stewart, Max can alter his DNA cells and match it with those of any creature he looks at or makes contact with.

Captain America: We should keep an eye on him. I have a feeling that our enemies will go after him.

Thor: Or worst, my own brother Loki.

(Moments later, a portal opens in the sky as a meteorite crash lands in Central Park, leaving a crater as it glows)


	2. Chapter 2: Sebon Attacks

Dennis: Did you guys felt that?

Max: Yeah, that was scary.

Andrew: Please tell me that wasn't an earthquake?

Daisy: Is everything gonna be okay?

(Mary wraps her arm around Daisy)

Mary: Everything will be alright Daisy, the Avengers will take care of it.

Daisy: (smiles) Okay Mommy.

Megan: Where's Dad?

Mary: Well, Nick Fury called him to run a chemical analysis on the meteorite.

(News anchor, Alina Deleon is doing a report about the meteorite that crash land in Central Park)

Alina: This is Alina Deleon, reporting live in Central Park where a meteorite has crashed landed since last night. The New York Police Department has many civilians evacuated while S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers are dealing with the situation.

(Moments later at Central Park, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are guarding the meteorite as Harold is standing with Nick Fury and the Avengers, doing an analysis)

Harold: This is strange, the entire thing seems to be comprised of some unknown metal and organic rock. It's not Vibranium, but it giving a strange energy reading.

Iron Man: That's odd, I'm detecting a life sign in that meteorite.

(The rest of the Avengers, Harold and Nick Fury are shocked)

Nick: What? You're saying that there's something alive in that thing Stark?

(Iron Man's face plate opens)

Tony: Uh...yeah.

(Thor stares at the meteorite)

Thor: Hmm.

Captain America: What is it Thor?

Thor: I don't know, I feel like I've seen this before.

(The meteorite starts glowing, alerting everyone)

Tony: Uh oh.

(Iron Man's face plate closes)

Iron Man: Avengers, get ready because something tells me whatever's in that meteorite will be dangerous.

(The Avengers get ready in fighting stances as several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents armed their blasters)

Nick: You should leave Harold.

Harold: A little late for that Fury.

(Suddenly, Sebon burst his head out from the meteorite, spread his wings and roars)

(Everyone is shock)

Thor: By Odin's beard, Sebon!

(Sebon breaks out from the meteorite)

Iron Man: You know what that thing is Thor?

Thor: Aye, Sebon are giant bird-like creatures from an unknown planet. They feed on sunlight and will destroy anything in their path.

Hawkeye: So are they evil?

Thor: They'll destroy anything that tries to harm their offspring.

Hulk: Enough talk!

(Hulk cracks his knuckles)

Hulk: I wanna smash this bird!

Iron Man: Avengers Assemble!

(The Avengers charge at Sebon, the latter roars, charges at the heroes and tries to destroy Iron Man, Thor and Falcon with his solar beam)

Falcon: That beam's made of pure solar radiation, how could that giant bird do that?

(Iron Man scans Sebon)

Iron Man: Guys, the giant bird is absorbing the sun's rays!

Falcon: I'm getting the same readings too.

(Sebon's body emits a orange light as he flaps his wings)

(Hawkeye shoots arrows as Black Widow fires the stingers from her gauntlets)

(The stingers and arrows had no effects)

Black Widow: No effects, skin must be like some armor.

Hawkeye: Like Adamantium and Vibranium.

(Sebon turns his attention to Hawkeye and Black Widow as he glares at them)

Black Widow: Uh oh.

(Sebon was going to attack them, only to get struck by lighting from Thor's hammer)

Thor: You shall not devour my friends foul beast!

(Sebon turns his attention to the God of Thunder and shrieks, only to get punch in the face by Hulk)

Hulk: Stay down bird.

(Iron Man throws a device onto Sebon's chest)

Iron Man: Hulk, get off!

(The Hulk gets off as an energy net forms around Sebon, trapping the winged creature)

Iron Man: That should hold it.

(Harold, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the rest of the Avengers have arrive)

Harold: Are you going to have this thing sent to Monster Island?

Nick: Perhaps.

Captain America: Maybe Dr. Strange could send this creature to another dimension?

Loki: (offscreen) I'm afraid not.

(Loki magically appears, shocking everyone)

Loki: I shall let this creature continue it's rampage.

Thor: Loki!

(Thor and the other Avengers get ready in fighting stances as well as S.H.I.E.L.D.)

Harold: The God of Mischief? Here?

Thor: Why have you come here?

Loki: I've been watching Sebon terrorize New York, so I figure a better way is to enjoy the chaos and destruction

Captain America: I don't suppose you brought this creature to Earth?

Loki: Indeed, I found this creature flying in space and encased it in a meteorite.

Iron Man: Everything is just a game to you.

Thor: Do you know how many innocent human lives are at risk? Sebon can destroy the entire city!

Loki: (chuckles) That would be fun.

(Thor growls)

Harold: And I always thought me and Ivan had issues.

Loki: I'm gonna bring Sebon a new playmate.

(Hawkeye and Black Widow glance at each other)

Black Widow: Playmate?

(Loki uses his magic to bring Max into Central Park, leaving him shock)

Max: What the heck just happened, one moment I was eating pie and next thing, some green smoke appears and I wind up here.

(Max looks to see the Avengers, his father, Nick Fury, Loki and Sebon)

Harold: Max?

Max: Dad? What's going on?

Loki: What's going on is you'll be fighting Sebon.

Max: Huh?

(Loki points his scepter at the device trapping Sebon, shoots it with a magic energy beam as the giant alien avian is freed)

Hulk: Great, Loki freed it!

(Sebon roars when Loki points his scepter at the giant alien avian creature as it glows while Sebon's eyes are also glowing green)

Loki: I'm your master now creature.

(Loki points his scepter at Max)

Loki: Destroy this human child!

Max: (shocked) What?

(Sebon glares at Max)

Max: Uh...nice birdie?

(Sebon lets out a shriek as he spreads his wings and runs towards Max)

Max: Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3: Salavak Versus Sebon

Max: Uh oh.

(Max see Sebon running towards him)

Harold: Max, get out of there!

Hawkeye: What are you doing? Run kid!

(Max smirks as he leaps into the air while his body glows)

Falcon: Is he glowing?

Nick: What's happening?

Harold: I know what's going on.

(Nick turns to Harold for an answer)

Harold: He's transforming.

(Max transforms into Salavak and roars, leaving the Avengers shocked)

Hawkeye: A giant reptilian bird, that's knew.

(Sebon flies into the air and charges at Salavak, the latter charges back as the two giant flying kaiju clash with each other and began fighting)

Falcon: Whoa! Dr. Stewart's son is actually fighting that creature?

Thor: Nearly impossible, but still.

Hulk: Least we know the kid can defend himself.

Black Widow: Yeah, but he'll get himself killed.

Iron Man: Avengers, let's save the kid!

Loki: I don't think so.

(Loki slams his scepter to the ground, using his magic to create giant humanoid rock creatures as they rise from the ground)

Iron Man: Uh oh.

Hawkeye: Looks like the kid's gonna have to wait

(Meanwhile, Salavak and Sebon are still fighting against each other as Salavak is flying out of the city and above the ocean while Sebon flies after him. Sebon is firing a heat ray from his mouth several times as Salavak evades and flies into the clouds. Sebon follows Salavak and charges at him, the latter flies fast around to create a whirlwind which engulfs the extraterrestrial bird kaiju, but he spreads his wings, shrieks, sending a shockwave to blow as he finds Salavak gone. Suddenly, Salavak dives straight towards Sebon, fires an electric beam from his mouth at Sebon's chest and sending the giant extraterrestrial bird to the ocean and sinks as Salavak flies back to New York City to help the Avengers)


	4. Chapter 4: Monster Kid Versus Loki

(In Central Park, the Avengers as well as many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are fighting the rock creatures)

Captain America: We have to end this so we can save Max.

(Captain America throws his shield to slice one creature's arm off as Thor smashes it with his hammer)

Thor: I agree, we must save the child.

(Hulk jumps into the air and smashes two of them to the ground)

Hulk: Except he's fighting a giant space chicken.

(Hawkeye is shooting many arrows)

Hawkeye: Space chicken, I wonder how would that taste?

(One of the rock creatures was going to attack Hawkeye, only to be destroyed by the bullets from Black Widow's stingers as she gives her partner a weird look)

Black Widow: Really? We're fighting rock creatures while a monster morphing kid is battling a giant bird and you're thinking about how space chicken would taste?

Hawkeye: Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid.

(Iron Man destroys three with the unibeam)

(One is chasing Falcon when he throws three of the talons on his wings at the creature as Hulk smashes it to the ground with the remaining rock creatures were destroyed by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents)

Falcon: I think that's all of them.

(Falcon see one last rock creature stalking behind Nick)

Falcon: Fury, behind you!

(Nick turns around and saw the creature as he destroys it with an energy beam shot from his blaster)

Nick: That's all of them.

Loki: (offscreen) Everyone stay where you are!

(Everyone turns their attention to Loki, the latter is holding Harold in a neck-hold while pointing his scepter at the scientist)

Loki: Any of you tries to attack me or I'll send this human to the Asgardian underworld.

(The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. get ready to fight Loki)

Captain America: Let him go Loki! He's a husband and father.

Loki: I would be willing to release him if the Avengers surrender the Earth to me and kneel.

Hulk: Like that will ever happen.

Thor: Loki, unhand that human now!

Loki: You better not make a move brother or else...

(Harold pulls out a taser and shocks Loki, causing the God of Mischief to release him)

Harold: I knew this taser would come to good use.

Loki: (grunts) How dare you! You will pay for that mortal!

(Loki was going to attack Harold, only to be interrupted by a roar)

Loki: What is that noise?

(Loki and everyone else saw Salavak flying straight to the park and lands)

Loki: How is this impossible? How did you survive a battle with the Sebon?

(Salavak transforms back into Max)

Max: Because I'm smarter than you Loki! I defeated Sebon and sent him sinking to the ocean)

(Moments later, Sebon is seen flying above the city, into the clouds and leaving the planet)

Max: So he survived and is leaving the planet, but still beat that giant bird.

(Loki laughs)

Loki: You may have defeating Sebon, but you won't survive a battle with me!

(Loki shoots a magic energy blast from his scepter at Max, the latter evades and avoid every hit)

Max: You miss your jerk!

Loki: No one dares to mock the God of Mischief!

(Max teleports in front of Loki)

Max: Whatever!

(Loki tries to strike Max with his scepter, but the latter smacks it out from his hand and grabs him by the leg)

Max: Hehe!

Loki: Unhand me you...

(Max repeatedly slams Loki to the ground, much to the shockness of the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Harold and any of the civilians who are watching)

Hawkeye: Whoa!

Thor: By Odin's beard!

Iron Man: If I had some popcorn, this would be entertaining.

Max: Need a swing?

(Max swings Loki to the ground, leaving a runt)

(Loki grunts as he gets back up, ducks down and swings his leg to knock down Max to the ground)

Max: Hey!

(Loki puts his foot on Max's stomach and points his scepter at his chest)

Loki: You dare attack a god!

(Loki was going to use his scepter to stab Max in the chest)

Harold: No!

Thor: Loki, don't!

(Loki attempts to kill Max with the top of his scepter, but it didn't pierce through his body)

Loki: What? I don't understand, why can't I pierce through your suit?

Max: It's made of Vibranium you idiot!

(Max morphs one of his hands into a tentacle and smacks Loki off of him)

Max: You're a jerk Loki!

(Loki gets back on his feet and glares at Max)

Loki: Insect.

Max: Insect? I'm not an insect yet.

Loki: What?

(Max looks at a praying mantis crawling on a tree from a far distance, scans it and smiles)

Max: Oh Loki, Venragon would like to meet you.

(The Avengers look confused)

Captain America: Venragon?

Harold: Max always comes up with names for his monster forms.

(Max glows as he transforms into Venragon a giant bipedal praying mantis kaiju and roars)

Black Widow: A giant reptilian bird and now he's a giant praying mantis?

Falcon: Well, yeah.

(Venragon roars as he turns his attention to Loki)

Loki: You shall feel the wraith monster!

(Loki points his scepter at Venragon, shoots a magically beam at his chest, but had no affect on the insect kaiju's dermal armor)

Loki: (shocked) What? That doesn't!

(Loki leaps into the air, directly at Venragon as an attempt to strike him)

Iron Man: Alright Avengers, let's...

(Venragon smacks Loki straight into the skies as he screams)

Loki: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU MONSTER KID!**

(Loki uses his magic to disappear)

(The Avengers are shocked)

Iron Man: Okay, that was fast.

Thor: My own brother defeated by a kid, Ha.

(Venragon roars as he transforms back into Max when his stomach growls)

Max: Whoa, that was a big battle and now, I'm hungry.

(Max develops wings on his back)

Max: I'm going to that hotdog cart.

Harold: Max, wait...

(Max flies off into the city to go find a hotdog cat)

Harold: (face palms) He always goes for food after a battle.

(Harold turns his attention to the Avengers)

Harold: Any chance all of you could train him so he wouldn't get into trouble.

Captain America: We'll discuss about that.

Hawkeye: We can toughen up the kid, mostly Widow is good with kids.

(Black Widow glares at Hawkeye)

Black Widow: Really?

(Unknown to everyone, the whole battle was watched by a small Terradron as a portal opens while the Terradron returns to the Solar Dimension)


	5. Chapter 5: Fin Fang Foom

(Max is currently at his home, sitting on the couch with Dennis and Daisy, watching the news of his battle with Sebon and Loki)

Alina: And so, the day was saved thanks to my nephew, Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid who defeated Loki and a giant alien bird from outer space.

Dennis: I can't believe you help the Avengers fight Loki.

Max: I know, it's a big legacy for me.

Daisy: Yeah!

Alina: This battle has got about a billions hits on the...

(Suddenly, Alina gets a call from her Bluetooth speaker as she talks to someone on the other line)

Alina: Hello? Wait, it just happened? Now? Alright, thank you for telling me. We ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the creature, Fin Fang Foom has escape from Monster Kid and is currently battling the Avengers at Time Square this very moment.

(The siblings look shocked)

Megan: What?

(At Time Square, Fin Fang Foom is causing destruction as the Avengers are fighting the creature)

Hulk: Hulk Smash!

(Hulk leaps into the air, directly straight to Fin Fang Foom's face and punches the alien dragon in the face)

(Thor uses his hammer to strike Fin Fang Foom underneath the chin)

Thor: Ha!

(Fin Fang Foom grabs Hulk and throws him to Thor, sending the both of them to the ground, leaving a rut as the heavy hitter groan)

(Black Widow is driving her hover-car while Hawkeye is shooting arrows at Fin Fang Foom, the latter gets angry and tried to burn them with his fire breath as Iron Man uses his repulsor blast at Fin Fang Foom's chest)

(Captain America and Falcon are helping the NYPD escorting people to safety)

Falcon: Hope the others are doing better.

(Fin Fang Foom notices them and growls)

Falcon: Uh oh.

Captain America: Stand your ground Sam.

Falcon: Got it.

(Captain America and Falcon get ready in fighting positions)

(An energy blast hits Fin Fang Foom in the back, leaving the Avengers shocked)

King Blight: (offscreen) Fear not Avengers!

(The Avengers see the Blight Force floating above the alien dragon)

King Blight: The Blight Force is here to help.

(Queen Blight charge at Fin Fang Foom and punches him in the jaw as King Blight constructs an energy construct in the form of a stick and strikes Fin Fang Foom to the ground)

Falcon: Blight Force.

Iron Man: I've heard of them, a family of super strong aliens with light-based powers.

Thor: The Blight are known allies to the Asgardian, our kind have fought alongside each other when Midgard was attacked many years ago.

(The Blight Force trap Fin Fang Foom in an energy net as they approach the Avengers)

King Blight: Greetings Avengers.

Captain America: King Blight.

(Captain America and King Blight shake hands)

King Blight: I've heard about you Captain America, you're a living legend on this planet.

Queen Blight: An inspiration to many.

Captain America: Thank you, it's quite an honor.

Falcon: Our you guys aliens?

King Blight: Yes, we're part of a race of beings called the Blight from the planet, Photon.

Princess Blight and Princess Spark Blight: We're a team!

(The Blight Princesses hi-five each other)

Queen Blight: We do great with just the four of us, although our ally sometimes jumps in and helps us if necessary.

Iron Man: You have an ally?

King Blight: Yes and he's help us.

Captain America: He? Who is your ally?

Black Widow: Now's not the time, we got a dragon to stop.

(Fin Fang Foom gets back on his feet and glares at the heroes as they get ready to fight)

Captain America: Let's join forces.

Queen Blight: Agree.

Iron Man: Avengers and Blight Force, A...

(Fin Fang Foom gets hit in the back by an energy beam)

Iron Man: Assemble?

(Max is flying with moth wings as he dives down to Fin Fang Foom)

Max: Never fear everyone, Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid is hear to save the day.

King Blight: That's our ally.

Falcon: Him?

Queen Blight: Yes, him.

(Max lands on the ground and faces Fin Fang Foom)

Princess Blight: He's gonna face a Makulan dragon.

Max: Now to transform into my latest monster form, Mega Dragonfly.

(Max glows as he transforms into Mega Dragonfly and roars)

Hawkeye: A giant dragonfly fighting a giant dragon, what are the odds.

(Fin Fang Foom roars as he charges at Mega Dragonfly and tries punching him, but the latter fights back, ducks down and uses his head to flip Fin Fang Foom over, sending him against the ground)

Hawkeye: Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

(As Fin Fang Foom gets back on his feet, he breathes fire at Mega Dragonfly's chest, but had no effect, surprising the Avengers)

Thor: The flames didn't burn him.

Iron Man: The exoskeleton is like a dermal armor, impressive.

(Mega Dragonfly uses one of his pincers to smack Fin Fang Foom on the face a couple of times as the Makulan dragon grabs him and tries to bite him, only to be hit in the chest by an electromagnetic energy beam shot by Mega Dragonfly's mouth, pushing Fin Fang Foom back a little)

Falcon: That's an electromagnetic energy beam, pretty sweet.

(As Mega Dragonfly is done firing his energy beam, he spreads his wings and flaps them, creating a gust of wind to blow Fin Fang Foom away, above the city as Mega Dragonfly files after the extraterrestrial dragon, the latter dives down towards him. The two kaiju clash with one another while their fight is seen by everyone above as Mega Dragonfly starts glowing, emitting an electromagnetic pulse that shocks Fin Fang Foom into unconscious, sending the Makulan dragon crashing to Central Park, creating a rut. Mega Dragonfly lands near Fin Fang Foom and roars in victory)

(Moments later, Fin Fang Foom is secured on a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport ship as Nick Fury was having a discussion with the Avengers and the Blight Force)

Nick: Fin Fang Foom is being transported back to Monster Island. He will be placed in an electric force field so he wouldn't cross paths with the Big G.

Queen Blight: That's good to know.

Captain America: Thanks for the assist Blight Force.

King Blight: You're welcome. It's wasn't just us, we had help from...

(Max appears next to Princess Blight, causing her to jump back a little)

Max: Me, you guys can thank me for saving the day.

(Princess Blight groans in annoyance)

Iron Man: Any chance you visit Avengers Tower?

King Blight: Perhaps.

Falcon: Maybe you can train with us?

Queen Blight: Accepted, we can do that.

Black Widow: I could train with another female hero.

(Princess Blight and Princess Spark Blight smirk at each other)

Princess Blight: Sweet, we get to train with the Avengers.

Princess Spark Blight: I know.

(The Blight Princesses hi-five each other)

Max: So, is there any chance I can join the Aveng...

(Black Widow turns her attention to Max)

Black Widow: No, you're not old enough.

Max: Aww.

(Unbeknownst to everyone, Max is seeing watched by Ms. Marvel as she takes a picture of him)

Ms. Marvel: Sweet.


	6. OC Profile: Dark Widow

Name: Veronika "Vera" Romanoff

Codename: Dark Widow

Age: 16

Personality: Vera is a kinda and honorable girl who deeply cares for her older sister.

Appearance: Vera is a young, athletic 16 year-old girl with long red hair held in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Her costume is dark red with billowing sleeves, a white stripe at the center and no pants that shows her legs quite nicely as she also wears yellow gauntlets on both her wrists and black boots. Also, she wears a red-Black Widow hourglass emblem on the chest.

Biography: Veronika "Vera" Romanoff is the younger sister of Natasha Romanoff. She is also abducted by the KGB and was part of the Red Room program as well as injected with a version of the Super Soldier Serum. She was placed in a cryogenic chamber when she refuse to assassinate anyone during a mission.

Powers and Abilities: Same as Black Widow's peak human abilities with some superhuman strength.

Trivia: Vera's costume is the same as Mockingbird's costume from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Voice Actor: Laura Bailey


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Widow

(At an abandoned Red Room Academy, Yelena Belova aka Crimson Widow is leading a squad of HYDRA agents to find something in an abandoned lab)

Crimson Widow: It must be here, search the entire school.

(One of the HYDRA agents walk to Crimson Widow)

HYDRA agent: We've find something.

(The HYDRA agents escort Crimson Widow into another room with a cryogenic chamber as one agent pressed a button, which causes the chamber's door to open, revealing a young, athletic 16 year-old girl with long red hair held in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Her costume is dark red with billowing sleeves, a white stripe at the center and no pants that shows her legs quite nicely as she also wears yellow gauntlets on both her wrists and black boots. Also, she wears a red-Black Widow hourglass emblem on the chest)

(Crimson Widow is a little surprised, and smirks)

Crimson Widow: So, we've finally found her. Veronika "Vera" Romanoff. Take her to the chopper.

(The agents carry the unconscious girl to the chopper)

(Moments later in a HYDRA facility, Vera is currently in a room, strapped to a chair, unconscious as she starts to wake up with a huge gasp on her face)

Vera: (gasps)

(Vera finds herself sitting in the chair with her wrists and ankles securely bound to it by metal clamps)

Vera: (speaks in Russian) What?

(Vera struggles against the restraints, but no avail)

(Crimson Widow approaches Vera)

Crimson Widow: (speaks in Russian) Hello Veronika "Vera" Romanoff or should I say Dark Widow.

(Vera's eyes widen as she glares at Crimson Widow)

Vera: (speaks in Russian) Who are you? Where's my sister?

Crimson Widow: (speaks in Russian) Your sister?

Vera: (speaks in Russian) Yes, her name is Natasha Romanoff.

Crimson Widow: (speaks in Russian, smirks) Good to know.

(Crimson Widow places a mind control chip on Vera's neck, pressed a button which activates the chip, causing Vera's eye pupils to dilate)

Crimson Widow: (chuckles) Time to meet your sister.


	8. Chapter 7: Black Widow gets paralyzed

(Black Widow is currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading straight to a building after getting word of HYDRA agents smuggling weapons into a warehouse in Brooklyn. She jumps through an opened window, hops onto a stack of crates and lands on the ground. She sneaks around and saw two HYDRA agents guarding over a small device. Black Widow jumps in and charges at the agents as she kicks to kick one of them, only to be revealed as a hologram)

Black Widow: It's a hologram.

(Moments later, the doors and windows that covered by some metal)

Black Widow: I'm trapped.

(Moments later, Black Widow's com-link starts to go static)

Black Widow: Ugh, is my comm fritzing again? What's going on?

Crimson Widow: _Hello Natasha Romanoff._

(Black Widow's eyes widen)

Black Widow: Yelena.

Crimson Widow: _So you remember me, good._

Black Widow: What do you want?

Crimson Widow: _Не двигайся! (Don't Move!)_

(Black Widow's eyes widen as she snaps her arms to her side, freezes in place like a statue)

(Moments later, Crimson Widow steps out from the shadows and approaches the incapacitated Natasha Romanoff)

Crimson Widow: What's wrong Romanoff?

(Black Widow didn't say anything or do anything)

Crimson Widow: Can't move?

(Crimson Widow laughs as she walks around the captive Black Widow with her hands behind her back)

Crimson Widow: That's right, I use a special code to immobilize her. The Red Room program create several mental commands to control you in case you went rogue. This one causes immobilization, meaning you are unable to move a muscle, although with the exception of your eyes and ears.

(Black Widow's eyes shifted every time Crimson Widow keeps walking)

Crimson Widow: With you as my captive, I'm lucky.

(Crimson Widow laughs maniacally)


	9. Chapter 8: The Rise of Dark Widow

(At Avengers Tower, Captain America is currently in the training room, throwing his shield at one of the training robots while Hawkeye is shooting his arrows at two training robots)

Captain America: Where's Widow? On a secret mission?

Hawkeye: She got a tip of some HYDRA agents smuggling weapons.

Captain America: It's been 4 hours and she hasn't contact back.

Hawkeye: Yeah, that is serious.

Captain America: F.R.I.D.A.Y., end the simulation.

(The robots shut down as Captain America and Hawkeye went to get the others)

(Meanwhile at the HYDRA base, Black Widow is in an interrogation room, shackled to a chair, no longer paralyzed by the code as she struggles against the restraints. Crimson Widow enters with two HYDRA agents by both of her sides)

Black Widow: (glares at Crimson Widow) You.

Crimson Widow: Greetings Natasha Romanoff, I hope you like the seat we have you.

Black Widow: (sarcastic) Yes, It feels comfortable.

Crimson Widow: (smirks) Glad to hear that.

Black Widow: What's your plan Yelena, lure the Avengers into a trap while holding me hostage?

Crimson Widow: Not Exactly, I simply wanted to do a family reunion.

Black Widow: Your family?

Crimson Widow: No, yours.

(Crimson Widow gestures to Vera Romanoff aka Dark Widow, the latter enters, much to the shock of Black Widow)

Black Widow: Vera?

Crimson Widow: That's right Natasha, this is your own sister, Veronika "Vera" Romanoff aka Dark Widow.

Black Widow: That can't be, they said...

Crimson Widow: Your superiors told you she died during a mission, but they had her placed in cryogenic stasis since the Super Soldier Serum made her too dangerous and they didn't want you to know.

Black Widow: Vera...

(Black Widow notice how Vera's eyes look slightly different as she glares at Crimson Widow)

Black Widow: What did you do to her?

Crimson Widow: After she was discovered in a lab at one of the Red Room Academies, I placed a mind control chip on her. Once I discovered she was your sister, I thought it was best to defeat you is with something very close to you, a member of your own family.

(Crimson Widow laughs as Black Widow starts to shed tears and growls at her nemesis while struggling against the restraints)

Black Widow: **HOW DARE YOU?!**

Crimson Widow: You have no one to blame but yourself Romanoff. All those years with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, and yet, you've never have searched for your younger sister.

(Black Widow closes her eyes sadly as she turns her attention to Vera, who's still mind controlled by Crimson Widow)

Black Widow: I'm sorry Vera, but I'll free you soon.

Crimson Widow: (chuckles a bit) Maybe it's time you see what she's capable of.

(Moments later, Hulk smashes through the wall while the other Avengers enter)

Crimson Widow: The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I knew you would show up to rescue your comrade.

(Hawkeye and Falcon went to free Black Widow as they unlock the restraints holding her)

Black Widow: (rubs her wrist) Thanks.

Hawkeye: Don't mention it.

Captain America: Who's that girl next to Crimson Widow?

Hawkeye: Yeah, why does she look like Nat?

Black Widow: She's my sister.

(The male Avengers look shocked)

Iron Man: What?

Hawkeye: Wait, I thought you said she was...

Black Widow: I thought so too, but she's alive.

Crimson Widow: Indeed, Attack Black Widow my Dark Widow.

(Crimson Widow pressed a button, opening sections of the floor, bringing soldiers and robots onto the surface)

Crimson Widow: As for the other Avengers, they will be busy.

Hawkeye: To think I wanted to spend my whole day, making arrows.

Iron Man: Avengers Assemble!

(The Avengers went to battle the soldiers and the robots as Black Widow is fighting Vera with several punches and kicks)

Black Widow: I don't wanna fight you Vera, snap out of it.

Crimson Widow: It's no use Romanoff, your sister is mine to control. The perfect weapon and I might brainwash her to become my sister.

Black Widow: **NO!**

(Black Widow charges at Crimson Widow in full rage as the two began fighting. Crimson Widow gains the upper hand by grabbing both of Black Widow's arms, trapping her arms around her back)

Crimson Widow: Looks like I'm winning Natasha Romanoff. Dark Widow, strike her pressure points.

(Vera uses two index fingers on each hand to jab Black Widow's pressure points, causing her to grunt in pain)

Crimson Widow: Good.

(Crimson Widow drops Black Widow onto the floor as uses her foot to roll the Super Spy over)

Crimson Widow: Now destroy her Dark Widow.

(Vera aims one of her gauntlets at Black Widow, the latter starts to shed tears and looks up at her sister)

Black Widow: Vera, please don't do this. I'm sorry, I should've kept looking for you, I never wanted you. You're my sister and I love you.

Crimson Widow: Enough with the family moments, destroy her Dark Widow.

Hawkeye: (offscreen) I don't think so.

(Crimson Widow turns around and gets caught in a net, shot from Hawkeye's net arrow)

Hawkeye: Gotta.

(Crimson Widow struggles against net)

Crimson Widow: Dark Widow, get him!

(Vera was about to attack Hawkeye, only to be grabbed from behind by Captain America while Falcon removes the mind control device from her neck)

(Vera groans as she collapse onto the floor, only to be caught by Captain America)

Captain America: She's safe.

(Black Widow gets back on her feet and walks over to her unconscious sister)

Black Widow: Is she...

Captain America: Unconscious, but she's fine. Let's go back to the tower.

(Black Widow glances to a trapped Crimson Widow)

Black Widow: First, we need to make a stop at the Vault.

(The scene cuts to the Stewart Mansion living room as the family are watching TV)

Alina: Just a few hours ago, an ancient dinosaur known as the Gomorasaurus has been sighted on Johnson Island and was discovered by Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four.

Mary: Wow, a giant dinosaur kaiju has just been discovered. What's next? A subterranean worm-like monster controlled by underground humans?

Harold: Reed just called me about that dinosaur.

(Max, Dennis and Andrew's phone vibrates as they looks at a photo)

Max: Franklin just sent us a picture of what the Gomorasaurus looks like.

Andrew: It's just a dinosaur with brown skin, a crescent-shaped head crest and a long thick tail.

Dennis: Wonder how that Gomora is gonna wreak havoc in a city like New York or Tokyo.

Megan: I don't wanna know.

(The scene cuts to Mount Bashenga in Wakanda as the area began shaking)

(Later in Shuri's lab, she and other Wakandan scientist felt the vibrations as she uses the Kimoyo Beads to contact her brother, King T'Challa also known as the Black Panther as he is wearing the Panther Habit)

Shuri: Brother, we have a problem. It would appear that there's an earthquake near Mount Bashenga.

Black Panther: I know, I've felt the vibrations as well. Have everyone evacuate the lab.

Shuri: One more thing, the scanners show that whatever is causing this earthquake is a living being.

(Moments later, the two-headed alien bird monster, King Pandon rose up from the ground, roaring)

**(Note: Black Panther's appearance in this chapter is to honor Chadwick Boseman, who died of Colon Cancer)**

**(Also, since Marvel is doing a 5-issue Ultraman comic, several Ultra Kaiju will appear later in the story)**


	10. Chapter 9: Zero steals Vibranium

(King Pandon began attacking the city of Wakanda as many Wakandans ran for their lives. The Dora Milage are escorting bystanders to safety while the Wakandan military fights King Pandon with tanks)

(Later in the Vibranium mines, a sound is heard as two Terradrons are projecting laser beams at the wall)

Zero: Yes.

(Zero telekinetically lifts a large chunk of Vibranium from the wall)

Zero: Ah, Vibranium, the strongest metal in the universe and it's hard to believe these humans manage to use this rare element to create such advance technology.

(Meanwhile, King Pandon is firing streams of flames in the air while Black Panther is currently in his jet, firing lasers at the two-headed creature)

Black Panther: Shuri, I'm gonna lured this creature out of the city.

Shuri: Everyone's been evacuated and you better stay alive brother.

(Black Panther flies off into the jungle while King Pandon follows him)

Black Panther: There's no telling where this creature came from and why did it appear in Wakanda. I must call the Avengers for...

(Black Panther saw two Terradrons are flying, using their tentacles to carry a large chunk of Vibranium while Zero is standing on it)

Black Panther: (eyes widen) The Vibranium! No!

Zero: Ah, nothing beats the day with some shopping, especially when it's free.

(Zero laughs as he opens a portal back to the Solar Dimension as it closes. In the meantime, King Pandon stops attacking the city and burrows underground)

(Meanwhile at the training room, Max looks nervous as he's going to train against Black Widow while Vera, Captain America, Hawkeye, Megan, Dennis and Andrew are watching)

Max: Oh please, why did I agree to this?

Hawkeye: What's wrong, the famous Monster Kid afraid of Black Widow?

Max: No... it's just that... it's just that...

Andrew: You're nervous.

Max: No, I'm not!

(Megan, Dennis and Andrew pull out their phones, much to Max's chargin)

Max: Really?

(Max sighs as he gets himself ready to go against Black Widow, who gets herself prepared)

Black Widow: You might wanna be careful, I might not go easy on you. Don't show any mercy.

Max: Fine with me.

(Max charges at Black Widow, who leaps over him)

Max: Huh?

Black Widow: Super Spy, remember?

(Black Widow launches some kicks at Max, but he uses his superhuman reflexes to dodge them as he camouflages)

Black Widow: Where did he...

(Max reappears and locks Black Widow in a bearhug)

Max: I got you!

(Black Widow turns to Max with a smirk on her face)

Black Widow: Really? Cause it seems I placed a tracking device on your back.

Max: What?

(Max lets go of Black Widow and began touching his back)

Max: Wait...there's no...

(Black Widow turns around, ducks down, swings her leg to make Max tripped on the floor and pins him down)

Max: Aww man, at least no one is recording th...

(Max saw Andrew, Dennis and Megan as well as Hawkeye are holding their phones, recording)

Dennis: Yeah, it's not like anyone is recording this on live stream.

Max: What?

(Falcon enters the training room)

Falcon: Guys, we have an emergency from Wakanda.

Captain America: Looks like we'll have to cut this training short, Avengers Assemble!

(Captain America, Hawkeye, Falcon, Black Widow and Vera went into the conference room while Max, Dennis, Andrew and Megan head for the elevator)

Max: I wish I could join the Avengers one day.

Dennis: Yeah, me too.

Andrew: Since the both of us were affected by that blue mist.

Dennis: I got super speed and Andrew has powers that can manipulate the entire universe.

(The four siblings get into the elevator)

Megan: I'm surprised the school district has decide to keep you two in school after you revealed your powers while stopping those criminals.

Andrew: As long as we don't use our powers on school grounds or for our personal games.

(The elevator doors close)

(In the conference room, the Avengers are speaking to Black Panther, who shows footage of Zero stealing the Vibranium)

Black Panther: The attack on Wakanda was to distract us and this being has stolen a chunk of Vibranium from the mines. Luckily, nobody was hurt.

Thor: This creature you speak of, I've heard of him.

Captain America: You know his name?

Thor: He is Zero, the Dark Titan of the Universe.

Iron Man: What's so bad about him?

Thor: Zero is a creature not from our universe, he comes from the Solar Dimension. His main goal is to conquer the universe by invading and terraforming entire worlds to his own liking with an army of monsters to serve him. Zero once invade Midgard, but he and his Solar Monsters was defeated by the combine strength of humans, Asgardians and the Blight.

(The Avengers are surprised)

Falcon: Wow, this Zero is like the worst villain ever. I wonder why he needs that Vibranium?

Black Panther: Whatever the reason is, it can't be good.

(Meanwhile in the Solar Dimension, the Terradrons place the chunk of Vibranium into a pod as Zero projects energy bolts from one of his hooks at the Vibranium as the beams get absorbed by the Vibranium, causing it morph into a giant bird-like creature)

Zero: Yes, time to rise my Soundwave Bird.

(Soundwave Bird shrieks, much to Zero's delight as he laughs)

**(Note: Dennis and Andrew are Inhumans in this story)**


	11. OC Profile: Princess Siren

Name:

Voronia Amaqurlin

Alias:

Princess Siren

Age:

9

Species:

Inhuman

Appearance:

Voronia is a 9 year-old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her costume is a dark blue, long-sleeved leotard, a white stripe at the center and no pants that shows her legs quite nicely as she also wears silver bracelets and black boots.

Personality:

Voronia is a mostly quiet and silent girl. Due to having the power to produce powerful soundwaves for her mouth, she doesn't speak unless if it's necessary to use her sonic scream. She loves her parents and cares for the rest of her people.

Bio:

Voronia Amaquelin was born in Attilan to Black Bolt and Medusa and was destined to be the future ruler of Attilan.

Powers and Abilities:

Inhuman Physiology - Due to being an Inhuman, Voronia possess many superhuman abilities.

Superhuman Strength - Due to her Inhuman physiology, Voronia can lift up and move heavy objects and can bend steel.

Superhuman Speed - Voronia can move faster in super speed.

Invulnerability - Voronia can resist any form of damage.

Super Hearing - Voronia has a better sense of hearing.

Heat Vision - Voronia can project beams of energy from her eyes.

Flight - Voronia has the ability to fly like her father.

Super Leap - Voronia can preform superhuman leaps than any normal human being.

Regeneration - Voronia can heal faster at superhuman levels.

Sonic Scream - Since her vocal chords her altered, Voronia can produce a powerful soundwave anytime she speaks, although it's not as powerful as her father.


	12. Chapter 10: Zero attack Attilan

(The scene begins with a view of Attilan, city of the Inhumans)

(Scene switches to various Inhumans walking around when a portal opens in the sky, getting their attention)

(At the royal palace, Black Bolt and his family are seeing the portal while they are standing on a balcony)

Crystal: Sister, what's happening?

Medusa: I don't know.

(Next to Black Bolt was his 6 year-old daughter, Princess Siren, heir to the throne)

(Black Bolt narrows his eyes when 20 Geo-Men come out from the portal and land in the city roaring, shocking the Inhumans)

Karnak: These creatures have invaded are city.

(The Geo-Men go on a rampage and began destroying buildings with their laser eye beams as several Inhumans ran for their lives while some some Inhuman soldiers are fighting)

Medusa: This is horrible.

Gorgon: We must defend the city and protect our people!

(They turn to Black Bolt for an answer as he nods)

Medusa: Black Bolt has decided, we fight.

(Lockjaw teleports the royal family into the city)

Gorgon: Creatures, prepare to face the wrath of the Inhumans.

(Black Bolt and the others fight against the Geo-Men. Gorgon takes on 5 Geo-Men, punches and smashes them into pieces. Medusa uses her hair powers to grab two Geo-Men, preventing them from attacking a family and throws them in the air as Black Bolt destroys them with an energy blast from the fork-like antenna on his forehead. Crystal uses Earth Manipulation to bash 5 of them together, destroying them in the process and unbeknownst to her, one Geo-Man sneaks behind her, preparing to attack as Medusa notices)

Medusa: Crystal! Behind you.

(As Crystal turns around, the Geo-Man jumps at her, only to get it by heat vision projected from Princess Siren's eyes)

Crystal: Thanks Voronia.

(Princess Siren nods to her aunt as she helps her father and Triton destroy the last remaining Geo-Men)

Gorgon: The creatures have been defeated.

Karnak: But the real question is why did they come from and why did they attack Attilan.

(A portal opens as Zero steps out, facing the Inhuman Royal Family while the portal closes)

Zero: Greetings Inhumans, I see you've defeated my Geo-Men.

Medusa: Who are you and how dare you invade our city?

Zero: I am the Dark Titan of the Universe, Zero and I want you to deliver a message to the Avengers and the Blight Force.

Gorgon: Why should we give in to your demands?

(Lockjaw appears next to Gorgon's side)

Zero: Stupid dog.

(Zero eyes glow as telekinetically throws Lockjaw against the side of a building, much to the horror of the royal family and the rest Inhumans)

Gorgon: No!

Crystal: Lockjaw!

(Crystal and Gorgon rush to aid Lockjaw)

Medusa: How dare you hurt Lockjaw!

Zero: You will do as I say, unless you want me to do the same to your husband or perhaps,

(Zero turns his attention to Princess Siren)

Zero: Your daughter.

(Princess Siren looks at Zero in fear, but Black Bolt steps in front of her while Medusa hugs her)

Medusa: You're doing this just so you could destroy the Avengers?

(Zero laughs)

Zero: It's not the Avengers I'm after, it's a young boy named Max Stewart aka Monster Kid.

(They were shocked)

Medusa: What?

Zero: The Avengers know who this boy is, ask them.

(A portal opens behind Zero)

Zero: See you soon Inhumans!

(Zero turns around, enters the portal while it closes, leaving the Inhumans speechless)


End file.
